Hello Cupid Speaking
by angerar
Summary: "Then there's me, just plain old me, awkwardly sitting there between the atmosphere like 'hi..I like Giraffes too,"


"Hello? This is cupid speaking. You need a job to be done? …Wait, those two?! Impossible!"

_**Challenge Accepted.**_

The crowds of starving people had busted through the cafeteria door, all pushing and forcing their way to order their food and find an available seat next to the _Cupid's Assistant_ and _Cupid's best friend._ The sound of the student's feet had increased around the counter area and the table of the gods. Both male and female had crowded around the boy with soft blonde hair asking questions one after the other. Some piling over the other, wanting to get closer to the boy.

The boy, however, does not like the attention centered on him. The boy's best friend, on the contrary, loved being in the middle of the raucous.

"Natsume, please," said Cupid's Assistant head down. "I can't take things like this."

The boy's friend look to him, curved his unwavered lips just a bit, and looked to the overwhelming crowd before saying, "Leave," with his eyes narrowing bit by bit.

The crowd responded by leaving the table, staggering footsteps and displeased voices had been left behind. Cupid's assistant sighed. Natsume had looked to him, eyes now bored and unsatisfied. He too was a boy with needs; and this boy needed some attention.

"Natsume, I don't see how you can handle people like them..." the boy looked at Natsume with an upset expression sewn onto his face. "Ruka, the world is all about people," Natsume responded with a leisurely yawn. He grabbed the apple that someone had dropped onto the table and propped his legs up for a comfortable position. He closed his crimson eyes before speaking, "And the people need people like us—smart, handsome, intelli—"

"Natsume, only _you_ think of yourself that way," Ruka had interrupted him. Natsume looked over to Ruka. One of his eyebrows rose questioning his statement. "No Ruka, _everyone_ thinks that about me—I mean _us_." Natsume says to him. Ruka again sighs. "There's no ending to your pride, is there?"

"Never ending, bro," as he finished the last bite of his apple and casually tosses it to the trash can.

He misses.

And he hits a girl.

A girl with dark green hair.

The girl turns around to the direction of the thrown apple. Her green cat eyes sneer at the table before claiming, "Natsume! Don't be such a lazy ass and throw things! Get up and get some exercise!" She proceeds to pick up the finished apple and aim at Natsume. "God knows you need it." The throws it right to his precious celebrity face.

She walks away with a triumphant grin, while he tumbles backwards clutching onto his bruising face.

"Oh snap!" Is all Ruka could say.

The girl smiles as she walks away from the table, feeling confident. Her strides get greater as she spots her friends table close by. She jogs to them.

"Hey Sumire!" one of the girls exclaim at the sight of their friend. "Toss this in there for me will you," the girl says and tosses a banana slip. Sumire catches it with ease, but proceeds to toss it back to the girl.

"Mikan, do it yourself. I just had something like this happen while coming into the cafeteria," Sumire says as she takes a seat across from Mikan at the round table.

"Hmph, fine!" Mikan groans and stands up, dusting off her red and black skirt before picking up her trash and heading to the bin.

"What happened when you came into the cafeteria?" a girl with pink wavy hair asks. "Yeah, what happened?" another girl with azure wavy hair echoes. "Natsume threw a finished apple at me. Or whatever it's called and he threw it right into my hair!" Sumire answers the duo. "Besides, Anna, Nonoko, you wouldn't know cause your hair is always perfect." She groans and puts her purse right over her face.

"Lies," both of them answer. "You know Sumire, we could do your hair. We're not the head of the cutting edge club for nothing!"

Sumire sneers to herself, "I'd rather not." She looks up to the corner of her eye, "Last time, I ended up with Anna's. Thanks again though." Mikan returns empty handed and heads for her seat.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" she smiles, wanting to get into the conversation. "Hair," Hotaru answers, finally joining the conversation.

"Hare? Like the rabbit? Or our _hair_..?" She proceeds to twirl a lock of her chestnut hair between her index and middle finger.

"Hair, Mikan," Nonoko answers her by twirling her own set of hair, "_Hair_." Mikan mumbles and looks down to Hotaru's plate of food. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" Mikan asks as she and Hotaru create their own conversation.

Sumire sighed at Mikan and Hotaru. "You know, I find it funny that those two are still best friends after six years." "How so?" Anna asks, nibbling on a piece of food. Nonoko looks to Anna and Sumire, "Really Anna? Look at them. When they first transferred, I did _not_ think that they're best friends." Nonoko looks to them. "I mean seriously, we all know Hotaru wears the pants in the relationship." Sumire snorts. "That is true," she laughs quietly. "But there are times when the famous Ice Queen bows down to Mikan."

Anna observes the two. "Is that how Mikan is Hotaru's best friend?"

"Most Likely," Nonoko and Sumire chorus.

"So you can only be the Ice Queen's best friend if you beat her at her own game?"

They both nod. "Hey remember when Hotaru used to be je—" "Suuuuuummmiiiirrrreee~~~" a manly but horrifyingly girlish voice calls to Sumire.

Sumire's shoulders hitch up at the voice as she slowly turns her head to the voice, her boyfriend Koko. Along with his friend trailing behind, Yuu.

"Hey," Yuu says calmly and slides next to Anna giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Mikan whistles to join into the conversation.

"Hello lovebirds, how about you guys go get a room of something?" Hotaru states, calmly sipping her soda can after. Nonoko agrees.

"It's saddening that those two get a relationship," Mikan points to the two girls, "Nonoko can get a boyfriend whenever she wants to," her eyes wander to Nonoko, "and Hotaru doesn't even give a damn about boys at all." Mikan groans and puts her head down on the lunch table. She finishes sobbing quietly from the surface of the table and looks up. "Then there's me, just plain old me, awkwardly sitting there between the atmosphere like 'hi..I like Giraffes too," Mikan said obviously annoyed by the love lingering in the air.

"Doubt it." Sumire replies to her. "Besides, boys aren't all that great."

"Says you," Mikan shoots back at her. "I mean, I _never_ had a boyfriend in my entire life! And even worse, no one has _liked_ me at all."

"'Cept your parents, Mikan," Koko pipes in gleefully. "And _us_. Don't you forget about us." Yuu adds in.

Mikan pouts to them. She was hoping for a 'oh heavens no! There are many guys out in the school that love you dearly!' She has become more vain and aware of her surroundings after she graduated elementary school.

And that's not a good thing.

–

"Ruka, so hows your business with Imai going?" Natsume suddenly asks. It shook Ruka, for _Natsume_ to be interested in his affairs with Hotaru, there had to be something up.

"Good, I guess," he replies hesitantly. "Is there something specific you want to know?" Natsume smirks from under his manga. Places his legs crossed onto the table and says, "So there's this girl I've been interested in for a while." Ruka gasps eternally. He gulps and asks, "..And you want us to set you up with her..?" His statement was wavering, it was obvious, the girl Natsume was interested in was going to be put in hell very soon.

"Hell yes," Natsume replies. He proceeds to take the manga off of his face and exits the grand and shiny cafeteria room.

"Oh. My. Fuck. Dear Lord, have mercy on her soul," Ruka prays silently for a minute.

–

That night, Ruka got a letter placed upon his nightstand beside a slightly open window. The letter said:

"_Dear Cupid, will you make Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura a couple?"_

_Those two?! Impossible._

The letter was written neatly, or at least comprehensible. Ruke couldn't tell whether it was a girl or boy. He even thought about Natsume's or Mikan's handwriting, but none of his mental images seemed to fit the letters. He didn't know who the writer was, but he sure thought that the writer was damn drunk.

Ruka then thought a minute for the question to seep into his mind.

_Actually, I think it can work out fine. It'll certainly be hard though. _

Ruka groaned and now thought that he himself was drunk also.

-A-

I give up guise, the whole other fanfic I wrote seemed like trash, yunno. I read over it and I was like, "ohgod, was I high?" yeah so, that'll be discontinued.

This is the new story called _Hello Cupid Speaking_! I actually had this story idea in my head lingering for one or two months but I actually didn't have any details surrounding it so I didn't think it'd be good. So I'm not sure about the time lapse being used on this story but it's worth a shot. The chapter length is going to change from small to large. It depends on my ideas I have when writing it.

Hope you enjoyed! And their personalities might vary throughout the story. Sorry.

_Angerar_


End file.
